


Necessary

by thecat_13145



Series: Don Eppes, Agent of SHIELD [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don makes a tough choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on my appalling geography and Thor being sent in New Mexico.
> 
> Also for number100 prompt Need

“You realise what you’re asking?”

Don nodded. “Yes sir.”

A brown eye glared at him. “You don’t have to do this, you know. Take a leave of absence, care for your mom and come back.”

Don shook his head. “Can’t do that sir.”

“you wanna explain to me why?”

Don sighed, closing his eyes. “My mom...she’s always being the one who held Charlie together. We’re going to lose her. I can’t lose him too.” He paused. “I need to do this.”

Nick Fury shook his head. “Son, I think you might the first agent to ever want to resign and actually go through with it.” He pulled the SHIELD file towards him. “Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”


End file.
